


A Myriad Of Chances

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Category: So Awkward (TV)
Genre: All the kisses that should have happened, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I've watched too much sherlock recently, It's sounding a bit Sherlocky apologies, Love how that’s a tag, POV Martha, POV Ollie, S3ep1, S3ep4, Sarcasm, Sleep Deprivation, lol what even are these tags, s3ep3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Martha and Ollie had so many chances to get their act together. So why didn't they?ORAll the times they could have kissed but didn't.
Relationships: Martha/Ollie (So Awkward)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. S3ep1: The Two Mrs Hamptons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tiny fandom of 3 people! Another fic for you. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated here since there's literally nobody about.
> 
> So. I've been watching So Awkward all the way through for the 20th? time, and decided that lots of bits needed a fix it. I know they did finally kiss, but it took them way too long.
> 
> Also s2ep4? It doesn't count. Not in my head anyway.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! It will be updated as I watch episodes that need fixing.

Ollie had had a long week. All he wanted to do was to study motor neurons, but instead he had been forced into holding hands, he'd got a paper cut on his tongue and he now had a strange feeling making its home in his stomach.

It was strange. He never let anyone touch him - he'd worn that hoop in the previous year, and had on numerous occasions built a book fort just so people would leave him be. Yet over the last couple of days, he had spent most of his time clinging awkwardly to Martha's hand, and there was no sign of a rash anywhere.

Jas kept on pulling faces at them, which, although not entirely out of character, seemed to be implying something that Ollie couldn't understand. It was dreadful, not knowing something. He wondered how others managed day to day.

The Rufus situation was dealt with, at least for the time being, but there was the small issue of Alfie. It wasn't... no, there was no point denying it. Every time Martha had a study session he felt this burst of jealously make his way up from his stomach, burning his neck as it reaches his mouth, leaving a bitter taste behind. There was no logical reason for this, Ollie had spent a whole evening researching reasons for jealousy, but none of them applied to his situation.

The most common reason he could find was love, but that was just preposterous. After all, love was just a social concept to lure people into marriage, to make taxes easier and the economy better. He wasn't in love, and certainly not with Martha Fitzgerald. Right?

~☆~☆~☆~ 

"Absolutely not!"  
"Please, Ollie."  
"I made a sign for a reason!"

He paced back and forth in the empty English classroom he and Martha had found themselves in. This was ludicrous.

"It's not like we haven't done it before." Martha crossed her arms. Ollie paused, stared at her in disbelief for a moment before resuming his pacing.

"That was for science. This... this is just a silly scheme! We don't need to... you know, just to prove a point!"

"Ollie Coulton." Martha said firmly, moving towards him. He stood still turning to face her.

"Martha Fitzgerald." He replied in the same voice, mimicking her. She stopped a few centimetres away from him, and the lack of personal space was already making his skin prickle. It wasn't entirely unwelcome, however.

"I'm going to kiss you, and if you never want to do it again then so be it." Martha looked him in the eye, almost challenging him to retaliate. However, he simply sighed and gestured to his face.  
"Get it over with, then."

Martha moved forwards and pressed her lips to his for no more than half a second before moving away.  
"See? Not that bad, was it?"

Ollie shuddered involuntarily, not because he didn't enjoy it, but because of the intense wave of _sentiment_ that washed over him. It was over quickly, and he returned to his senses.

Martha huffed.  
"Right, well, if you're done looking repulsed, I'll be off to my study lesson." She picked up her satchel from the desk, hauled it onto her shoulder and made her way to the door.

She opened it, but just before she let go of the door handle, Ollie said,  
"Martha?" She looked back at him expectantly.  
"It was... good. I wasn't repelled."

The small smile that graced her face was worth Ollie's loss of dignity (not that he really had any) when his legs promptly gave way the moment she left the room.

He didn't understand what was happening to him, but he knew there was no way in hell that he could let the other girls know. They would eat him alive.

Time to work out a plan.


	2. S3ep3: Science Chic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify, none of these are linked - they're all first kisses, basically.
> 
> I'm about halfway through series 3, and I have a couple more chapters lined up to write after this one!
> 
> I'm struggling to get into Ollie's head, so if he's a bit OOC I apologise.
> 
> This was also written in about 20 minutes so it's probably not that great.

It was a week after the fashion show, and Ollie, Martha and Lily were huddled around a computer in the IT room, waiting for the results to be posted.

"I still can't believe that you actually enjoyed fashion," Lily shook her head, laughing slightly.  
"Never again." Martha shuddered.

Ollie stayed silent, but secretly he was happy that Martha had got over her fashion phase. He didn't quite know what he would have done with himself if she hadn't.

He hit the refresh button on the keyboard for the umpteenth time. The website was running three minutes late, it was disgraceful.

Flicking his eyes up to the top of the screen, he saw the words 'winner' and 'Cranmede' next to each other.

"We did it!" Lily squealed, hugging Martha tight as she pulled a face. Ollie stood up and took a few paces back in order to not be attacked by an excited Lily.

"So this means... we get to meet Sir Adam Salt!" Martha smiled slightly. To an outsider, it would seem nonchalant, but Ollie knew her better than that. She was simply keeping a lid on her excitement until she was safe from embarrassing herself in school. Which he found fair.

Hours later, the two of them were making their way back to Ollie's house to do some history revision (i.e teach themselves the syllabus, Mr Malone was truly hopeless). Martha suddenly squealed.

"You alright?" Ollie asked.  
"We're going to meet Sir Adam Salt!" She replied, jumping up and down slightly before launching herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Ollie froze for a moment, not quite sure what to do with his arms, before settling for resting them lightly on her back.

Martha pulled away slightly, before leaning forwards and planting a firm kiss on Ollie's lips. She released him from her embrace, and continued walking as if nothing had happened.

Ollie stopped on the pavement for a moment, watching Martha's back. Human contact wasn't something he was fond of, in fact he went out of his way to avoid it - so why did the sudden proximity feel so... warm? Comforting? _Right?_

That was a dangerous train of thought, and Ollie decided he'd rather not go down it right now. So he shook his head slightly, and quickened his step to catch up with his best friend.


	3. S3e4: A Room of Her Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha and Ollie finally get the baby to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick drabble! I'm onto s4 now in my so awkward marathon, so I've got a lot of chapters lined up!
> 
> I doubt many (if any) of these will be fully fledged stories, they're just little drabbles to fix a load of episodes.

Martha hadn't slept in 36 hours, and although she was good at running on minimal rest, even she was flagging now.

Ollie had arrived that morning, and she'd flung open the door in a panic. Judging from the look on his face, she looked as bad as she felt. She practically dragged him into the house in order to help her.

Two hours later, neither of them had worked out how to make the baby shut up. They had got close once, but Jas had called for no valid reason and woken it up again.

Shoving it by the fridge so it could give them a moment's peace, Martha and Ollie collapsed onto the sofa. The former had very little control over her body, having been up for a day and a half, and ended up curled in the latter's lap. She looked up through half lidded eyes, falling asleep almost immediately. Seeing no disgust in Ollie's eyes, she let herself drift into the land of unconsciousness.

~☆~☆~☆~ 

Martha woke up to fingers carding through her fair. She opened an eye and looked up to see Ollie smiling softly at her, before it quickly disappeared along with the hand smoothing her hair.

He shuffled gently out from underneath her, before standing up and putting some distance between them.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me, just..." Ollie scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

Martha rose from the sofa and slowly made her way over to her best friend. Keeping eye contact for any hint of disapproval, she raised a hand to gently brush a thumb over his cheek. She heard his breath hitch, and nodded slightly before closing the gap and lightly brushing her lips over his.

Their moment of happiness was promptly ruined by LE182C crying their eyes out.

Oh well. They could pick it up later.

**Author's Note:**

> Fly high Archie ❤


End file.
